


Amandine

by Junopea



Series: Goddess of Azure [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lolicon, Magical Realism, Murder, Pedophilia, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junopea/pseuds/Junopea
Summary: A predator tries to bring a girl in to replace another he had gotten rid of.A politician finds a girl bloody in the rain and takes her in.
Series: Goddess of Azure [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988197
Kudos: 8





	Amandine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kinky_no_Kyoukai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinky_no_Kyoukai/gifts).



> This is a different fic for me to write. One that makes me sort of uncomfortable. You'll find out quickly that this girl isn't what she seems. Not sure if I should be posting my original content here, but I have no better place. So you'll have to deal with it in between the Pokemon and Genshin fluff.

Platinum blond, pale, blue-eyed, and likely twelve years old at the most. She was by herself in the park at sunset, playing on a handheld game console with skull shaped headphones on.

A man had been eyeing her for days now. She was always alone- no friends or family visiting. She would just loiter at the park. She’d play video games, listen to music, play on the swings, or just look at the clouds. No one ever came for her. A skinny little thing. Friendless and alone.

Can’t ask for any better, the man thought.

He contemplated his approach. He could go in hard, grab her, quickly drug the girl, and spirit her away to a secluded area to have his way with. Hardly his favorite way to do it, but she wouldn’t even remember what happened by the time he was done with her.

He also considered a riskier approach. The girl might have no one to turn to. Sometimes the man would see her in the park during school hours. She must have been skipping classes. It wasn’t a stretch to assume she was a runaway. 

He’d earn her trust, get to know her and if the chance comes, and then offer her a place to stay, before asking her to offer her body to him. If she refused, it would be back to plan B and ravaging her as usual, before drugging her and dumping her back where he got her.

There would be a larger chance she would remember him. He might need to get rid of her. 

Nothing new. 

If she was willing, he could have a nice toy to play with for a few weeks or months. He hadn’t had a long term plaything for half a year now, when he had to do away with the last girl that wanted to escape.

It was a shame. That other girl was a keeper, but the man never had a blond before. 

Time to stake my claim.

The man adjusted himself to look as presentable as possible before leaving his hiding spot and going through the main road to approach the girl as if he were a passer by.

* * *

The man feigned tripping on his feet and dropped some groceries he hastily bought as cover, hoping the girl would notice and be kind enough to help.

“Oh no! Are you alright, mister?” 

Perfect.  She stopped playing the moment she saw the man take a spill and rushed to help him.

“Lemme help you with those!” the girl quickly offered.

“Ow ow, thank you!” The man actually hurt himself a bit with that fall, but for him it was well worth the effort.

The two quickly picked up the man’s groceries. 

“There,” she said once she got all of it. “Here you go!

”  


“Sorry about that! Thanks for help!” The man gave her the gentlest smile he could manage.

The girl smiled in return. “It’s okay, don’t apologize. Good luck!”

“Azure blessings!” The man bowed before starting to walk off.

“Azure blessings to you too!” John didn’t expect her to return his farewell. Young people didn’t worship Azurine as frequently as back in the day. The man didn’t either; he was just feigning religiosity to instill trust. Maybe he could play on that later.

A shame the man did not see the stark change of expression in the girl’s eyes as he walked off.

* * *

For a person that loves young bodies, there were plenty of other options. There were brothels filled with Witches who artificially sustained their youthful, underaged looking figures who were otherwise legal, consenting adults. Some older than John himself was. John wasn’t about any of that. You couldn’t make an adult like that need you, depend on you, or be incapable of functioning with you, not as easily as one could a child.

That’s what he was setting out to do.

Over the following days, the man set up ways to meet the girl where it would seem like a coincidence. Soon he managed to get her name. Amy. For the man’s part, he introduced himself as “John.” A completely false name, of course.

Eventually, he finally found an opening as she confided in him.

“My dad was a real butt and I got fed up, you know!” Amy told John in confidence.

“Are you sure you can’t just reconcile with him?” John couldn’t give an iota whether or not she actually could or would. All this was simply him trying not to appear too forward.

“Nope, he could rot for all I care!” Amy blew a raspberry at the thought. “But, I’m tired of staying with my friends. They’re afraid of getting in trouble with their parents if I keep staying there and I can’t stand their complaining anymore.”

“That’s a shame,” is what the man replied. In reality, this was the sign he was waiting for.

“I could stay with you though, John! You seem like a good man!” Amy ended up taking the words out of his mouth.

“Are you sure? I’m just a middle aged guy living alone in a small house. That’s not a place for a little girl.” John’s thoughts were racing. It’s like she was offering herself on a plate.

“It’s alright,” she nodded. “I could help you clean and other stuff too!”

“If that’s what you really want, “John relented. “You can’t tell anyone about this, okay? If you’re staying with me, it has to be a secret.”

“Sure!” Amy answered quickly.

“You promise?”

“I pinky swear!” Amy held out her pinky forJohn and he returned her gesture.

* * *

A few moments later, the two were driving away from the park and to the suburbs. Amy absently gamed away on her handheld while John contemplated his next move.

How soon should he try to goad her into sex? How ignorant was she of sex? What would he do if she was too reluctant?

Before long, they finally approached John’s house. Barely two stories tall and looking older even amongst the aged houses in the same street. There was a huge stretch of yard separating it from the houses directly next to it. Completely empty. Bushes, flowers, only some trees large enough to almost hide the house from view. 

John had purchased this place with this in mind. If any cries from the girls he’s brought in were particularly loud, there was almost no way for the neighbors to hear.

“Wow, it really is small!” Amy remarked before stepping out of the car preemptively.

“I got it for a steal,” John bragged in a rare moment of honesty.

John and Amy walked to the home and he unlocked the door for her.

His living room was neat and tidy. Almost vacuously so. There were no photos, the furniture was understated, and the walls and furniture were colored just warmly enough to not be off-putting.

This was John’s frontward facing persona. 

Amy kicked her shoes off and planted herself on John’s basic sofa.

“I know I said I was gonna clean, but everything looks so nice already! You’re a real neat guy, you know that, John?”

“Thanks.” At least I’m making a good impression, John thought to himself. “Feel free to make yourself at home. I don’t have an extra room to spare, so you’ll have to make due with that couch you’re sitting on.” Of course he had more than a single bedroom, but that space wasn’t meant for sleeping at all.

“Mmhmm!” Amy acknowledged. “It’s no biggie. Do you mind if I take a shower?”

“U-uh, sure!” Lewd thoughts raced through John’s mind again. “Do you need any spare clothes to wear?”

“If you’ve got a spare shirt, that’ll be fine!”

John brought Amy upstairs and led her to the shower. 

“I’ll hang the shirt outside.”

“Alright, but no peeking!” Amy replied playfully.

John awkwardly laughed in response. It wasn’t something he expected Amy to joke about.

He returned to the living room and hurriedly reached into his pocket for his smart device. He swiped to his surveillance app and fiddled with the UI and tapped the feed for the hidden cameras in his bathroom.

Amy was already undressing. Finally, John could see her budding breasts: Amy’s puffy, pink areolas and delicate nipples. Her body was lean but somewhat toned. Maybe she played sports before running away. How perfectly vulnerable.

John looked over the 4 cams of the bathroom feed to take in her body in full.

There was a scar on her left shoulder. Couldn’t have been self harm. Did someone have their way with her before? Maybe it was just a bad fall.

He watched Amy spread body wash all over herself. The way she rubbed her body was positively erotic. Her hands traced the subtle curves of her preteen form. If John didn’t hide the cameras himself, he would’ve assumed this girl knew she was being recorded.

John began to stroke at his throbbing boner from over his pants. Even being able to see where she was, he couldn't risk exposing himself in front of her until he was sure it was safe.

He could barely hold back his anticipation as he admired Amy’s nubile form entering his shower. Soon he would get a proper taste of her body.

John stopped himself from finishing off and shut off his smart device’s screen. He wanted to save all of his load for Amy. He could savor the footage anytime.

Instead, John gathered some sheets and pillows for her (and himself) to get comfortable on the couch.

“WEW! I feel so clean!” Amy stepped into the living room wearing just the shirt and a towel around her shoulders. John’s choice of a thin white shirt had paid off. The leftover water on her skin left the fabric clinging onto her chest, giving him a live glimpse of Amy’s tiny breasts.

John swallowed nervously and diverted the subject. “Y-you didn’t seem all that dirty in the first place.”

“I know, but I could only sneak a shower for a few minutes before my friend’s parents would notice. Now, I can get myself nice and clean.” Amy tugged at the bottom of her shirt and swayed her hips playfully. For a moment he caught a glimpse of her bare nipples through the shirt’s collar.

“Hey mister? It’s okay to look, you know?”

Did I just hear that?  John couldn’t believe a little girl like this was so forward, but there she was, teasing him with her body.

“I was sorta expecting this to happen anyway.” Amy explained through a childish giggle. “I don’t have many other ways to pay you back.”

John was too flabbergasted to realize Amy had already been fiddling with his pants’ zipper

“W-was I that obvious?” John let the mask slip a bit. If she was so willing then why keep up pretenses?

“I caught you glancing at my panties from the day we met, Mister.” Amy admitted. “But I don’t mind, I like older men.”

John felt like he hit the jackpot, his mind was racing, but he knew he still needed to keep an air of trustworthiness to keep her under control.

“Are you alright with this?” John didn’t care, but he felt like he needed to keep up the nice guy act. In fact, it was difficult for him to not just shove his cock right into this cutie’s little mouth.

“Sit down, let me take care of it.”

Amy led John to his plain couch and he eagerly sat and let her take the lead. It was a nice change of pace for a person who forced himself on most of the children he’s raped. He watched Amy unzip his fly.

“So big!” Amy cried out as John’s member slid out of his pants.

John was a 7 incher at the most, but to a little girl like Amy, his penis was like a magnum. John almost felt embarrassed that she thought he was large.

“Is this your first time?” He brought himself to ask.

“I had a boyfriend once but daddy got angry,” Amy answered as she played with John’s foreskin. “He can’t do anything now.”

Amy’s tongue slid into John’s foreskin, flitting around inside and moistening him up. There was absolutely no shame in Amy’s face. She looked like a pro.

What kind of slut is she? Someone definitely got to her before me.

Amy gazed luridly at John. Once she was satisfied, she began to jerk him off while still playing with his cock head with her tongue.

John squirmed stupidly. Even the girl he kept here until recently couldn’t satisfy him like this. It was almost too good to be true.

“Time to eat up…” Amy cooed before finally deep throating him. 

Amy’s throatpussy felt like bliss. Her tiny lips were tight on his cock and each time his dick collided with her throat was a wave of pleasure.

Then there was screaming.

“AHHHHHH! AHHHHHHH!” Blood was gushing all over his thighs and Amy’s face. John’s penis was no longer where it should be, instead, Amy’s mouth was agape, his severed penis gushing blood. 

Amy shoved John’s cock into her throat with her fingers and swallowed. Then, as if nothing out of the ordinary, she showed John her empty mouth. 

“All gone!” Amy sounded as cheerful as ever as John continued to scream, holding his crotch impotently in a futile effort to stop the bleeding.

Blood soaked and with a smile on her face, Amy picked herself up and looked down at the collapsed form of the injured child molester.

“Nicole Kirstien.” Amy’s expression became grave. “They found her body two weeks ago. She was a really nice girl, but her parents were trash.”

Amy didn’t know whether John could even parse what was happening anymore, nore did she care. She knelt down to his face and continued to verbally assault him.

“I don’t know if she got too old for you, or maybe she wanted to go home, but you got tired of her and you got rid of her!” Amy slammed a fist into John’s face. His nose started bleeding and he instinctively grabbed it, letting the blood from his crotch flow freely again.

John responded in incoherent blubbering and sobs. Amy ignored it and continued screaming.

“If I knew she was seeing you from day one, you would’ve been dead long before you touched her! Instead-”

Amy stopped once she noticed John had passed out. Without medical assistance he’d be well on his way to passing away as well. 

“Weak…” Amy shook her head and went to work.

First she searched his body for his smart device. Once she found it, she wiped the blood off the screen and went right to his media gallery. 

Photos of her naked. Photos and videos of her friend Nicole. She looked happy in the pictures. Amy spat at John’s body to vent her disgust. There were other pictures. Girls she didn’t know, unconscious or crying. 

“No surprises here.” 

Amy contemplated her next course of action. From what she found on his phone, John didn’t have any partners. She could compile the evidence and call the cops.

On the other hand, she didn’t want Nicole’s memory dragged through the mud by the news, let alone give this dead child molester any posthumous fame.

* * *

John’s, or rather Daryl Alderson’s house was loaded with chemicals and material to dispose of all kinds of evidence. Conventional methods for destroying undesirable goods like Kerosene, acid and the like were present. Alongside that were the drugs, potions and aphrodisiacs made by black market witches that were likely used on the girls he had victimized..

Amy chose to use them for their intended purpose and let it burn.

A pile of smashed cassettes and computer parts melted easily with a bit of kerosene and a spark. By the time she was out of the house and to a few streets, she could hear the flashover.

This was her first kill in a year. Amandine never killed without good reason, but reasons just kept finding their way to her.

Nicole was a smart girl with a horrible family. A story that wasn’t new to Amadine at all. When it came to girls like this though, she would try her best to help them out. Instead, Nicole slipped out of Amandine’s protection and into the hands of a creep.

If only Amandine didn’t look like a child herself. Maybe Nicole would have confided in her instead of being led along by a predator.

No, that’s not true, is it.

Amandine ruminated on her actions while putting as much distance between her and that house as possible. Once again she had to play the victim. Once again she was too late to save someone. Half measures on half measures.

If Amandine could die, this curse would be the death of her.

She looked up at the sky. The rain would be coming soon.

“The Traitor Gods are laughing.”

The rain began to shower on her bloodstained body.

Amandine didn’t realize how dirty she was. After killing Daryl, her body went on autopilot. She skimmed his disgusting collection of rape videos and “prizes” from his victims, then set off to burn them along with his corpse.

She completely neglected to shower or change clothing. Now the rain was washing the blood off.

“Maybe it’s Azurine watching over me instead.” Amandine remembered Daryl invoking Azurine name in a transparent attempt to not look like a pervert by invoking a sense of piety. Beyond the general disgust she had to hide from Daryl, it brought a slight sense of nostalgia. 

After a few more minutes of walking a car slowed down and its driver checked on her. The person lowered their car window to call out to Amandine.

“Hey, are you alright?” A young man in his mid twenties called out to the girl.

His voice barely registered for Amandine. She continued walking on autopilot.

The young man parked next to her and left his car to get her attention directly. His concern grew into urgency when he noticed the remnants of blood that had refused to wash away from the shirt Amadine left Daryl’s house in.

“Miss! Are you okay? Who did this?”

Amandine finally realized she was being spoken to and stopped walking. She faced the stranger in a business suit with a dead expression and muttered. “You should go.”

“Not a chance! You’re hurt!”

Amandine raised her arms and appraised herself in front of him. “Not really…”

“Who’s blood is that then? You can’t just walk out here like this, you’re practically naked.”

“Is that a problem?” Amandine countered. “Why are you so concerned with my body?”

“W-what?” The young man was confused for a moment before the gears began to turn. “You’re not really a girl, are you? Are you one of those Brothel lolitas? “

Amandine chuckled, deciding to play along. ”Close enough, I guess. One of my customers got violent and I had to run away.”

“Listen, I don’t really care about that, but you clearly look like you need help.” The young man pleaded.

Amandine was getting annoyed by his apparent sense of goodwill and wondered if he was another child molester taking advantage of her position. 

Then again, he correctly assumed she was, in fact, an adult just from her responses. Amandine could easily get rid of him if his motives were less than sincere.

“Alright, sure...” Amandine resigned herself to another car ride. “Better you than bothering someone else.”

* * *

Amandine cursed to herself after realizing she let her videogame and headphones burn along with the house. Now there was nothing for her to use to pretend to be distracted while this new person pelted her with questions.

“This stuff doesn’t happen often, doesn’t it? Aren’t brothels supposed to do criminal checks on customers?”

“The place I work at doesn't want to lose out on any money.” Amandine didn’t work at any brothel, at least not in the past few years, but she was willing to say whatever he wanted to hear to avoid answering any real questions.

“You should find a better job then,” the young man offered. “There’s this place I go to called “Club Abaddon. It has great management and they take good care of their girls. There’s this one girl, ‘Audrey Aeyeung’, she’s amazing. Ask for her and tell her Jeremy recommended you.”

“I’ll consider it.” Amandine sounded dismissive, but she was also growing tired of slumming it and living off the kindness of strangers.

“If you want to keep up the sex work, you should. I don’t really see girls that look as young as you there aside from Audrey, but she’s really good about protecting other sex workers.” 

“Is she the management?” Amandine questioned.

“Not exactly, but some days she might as well be,” Jeremy explained. “I wouldn’t say this if I didn’t know you worked in the same field, but I’m kinda one of her customers.”

“I see.” Amandine could tell Jeremy was being honest. If he was buying sex, then it was less likely that he would be out raping children. 

Amandine covered herself more tightly with the towels Jeremy provided her. She burnt out all her adrenaline and now she just felt like garbage. Jeremy could sense her discomfort and switched on the air conditioning.

“I know a lot of Witches use magic to stay young, but why a pre-teen?” Jeremy asked innocently.

“You’d better swerve,” Amandine countered.

“Sorry, is that a bad question?”

“Yes.”

The car was silent for a moment as the two continued to drive.

“Can I at least ask how old you really are?” Jeremy asked, hoping to return to levity.

“38.” This was a half lie. 38 was how old Amandine was when she gained her “affliction.” Before her incident.

“Wow! You’re just a few years younger than my mom!” Jeremy seemed impressed. “I heard the younger a witch appears, the more mana it takes to sustain that appearance.” 

“It depends on how old the witch is as well.” 

“The things people do for vanity,” Jeremy retorted. “I can’t complain though, some of those witches are great lays! Even if they might be as old as my grandma!”

Amandine replied with a respectful chuckle. In reality, Amandine’s appearance wasn’t the result of witchcraft on her part. Although she had also researched age related magic as a means to artificially resemble her true age, the curse is what made her like this.

Her attempts to cure or remedy her affliction didn’t work out.. Whatever her curse was, it didn’t allow any sort of spell or potion of that sort to be successful. In reality, she had spent over a century in her child-like form.

Still, the information was great cover when it came to times where she needed to signal that she was, in fact, an adult.

“So, what got you into that type of magic? Most people nowadays only use magic for utilitarian stuff.”

“I wanted to be useful.” Amandine explained. “I used to be in a very orthiodox sect of the Azure Church and I was very enthusiastic about serving the Goddess.”

“That’s fair,” Jeremy replied. “I was raised as an Azurite as well. I’m sure it’s the same for most of us in Mazurine.”

Some places still worship the traitor gods, but Mazurine would always be under Azurine’s protection. Amandine loved the Goddess, but she feared Azurine no longer loved her.

“So, did you lose your faith?”

“It lost me.” Amandine had noticed she was becoming more candid and she was too exhausted to care.

Amandine sank into the car seat.and shut her eyes. Her fatigue was getting to her.

“If you’re going to rape me, just get it over with?”

“What?” Jeremy’s face contorted in disgust. “Nonono, you just asked me to take you to the park! Relax!”

“Forget the park.” Amandine muttered. “I need a real shower, let me stay at your place.”

“That’s a weird thing to say to a guy you think is going to rape you. Should I just let you out of the car now?”

“You won’t do it… pussy.”

Amandine passed out.

* * *

Amandine’s eyes opened to another unfamiliar ceiling. One of an apartment that looked lived in and not decorated like a sociopath trying to look pleasant. This must be Jeremy’s place.

Some family photos with what might have been some siblings, a business degree. A very forward facing person.

Amandine sat up from the couch she had been laid on and looked at herself. Still wearing the white shirt Daryl gave her. She was mostly dry now, but the stench of blood still wormed its way into her nose.

“You’re finally awake.” Jeremy came out from the kitchen area with a soup bowl in hand. “I thought about taking that shirt off of you, but I was afraid I’d be proving you right about the ‘rape’ thing.”

“I need a fucking shower,” was all Aamandine could muster as a response. Still, once Jeremy offered her the soup bowl, she graciously took it and began to eat.

“Thanks, I needed to get that cock taste out of my mouth.”

Jeremy chose not to ask. More questions seemed to make Amandine angry and he wanted to put the best shoe forward for this strange “girl.”

“Feel free to take that shower,” Jeremy offered. “Honestly, I don’t know what that guy did to you, but you need it badly.”

“Thank you,” Amandine said again.

A few moments later, Jeremy handed her some of his sister’s clean clothes and a towel.

“Sorry, this is the best I could do.”

“No, it’s fine…” Amandine graciously took the offering.

Jeremy gestured to a nearby door. “That’s the bathroom. The hot water switches suddenly, so don’t twist the knob all the way.”

“Got it.” Amandine walked to the bathroom and locked the door. Right at the entrance, the bathroom sink and mirror faced her and she got a glimpse of how frazzled she looked. 

Her lengthy blond hair was a matted mess thanks to the dried rainwater and blood. Her expression betrayed the fatigue she was coping with for decades. 

Then, remembering what she had done before getting here, she vomited violently into the sink.

Blood and remnants of digested flesh. What possessed her to swallow that man’s penis whole? Amandine would chalk it up to the curse compelling her to sin. In moments where her emotions have too much sway, she’s capable of things she would never have considered.

Amandine pulled away from her inner thoughts and hurried to wash away the bile down the sink.

Jeremy was right in wondering why Amandine would “choose” to have her body resemble a child. Choosing to have your body remain as a teenager was more mainstream, but a child? Those who do this are usually assumed to be predators themselves, or mentally ill.

Amandine herself didn’t want to be a kid. When she was a nun at the orphanage, she took care of children she saw as abandoned by irresponsible, deviant parents. Somewhere along the way, she had become so jaded that the only thing she had left was her love for Azurine.

Then she made the mistake that got her cursed. Cursed into the form of a child and the libido of a degenerate. At least, that’s what she hoped- that the decades as a seemingly helpless child being exploited didn’t turn her into a feckless sinner predating on others like her. That it was too the fault of the same curse that claimed her over a century ago.

  
“Priscilla…” Amandine stared down her own reflection and uttered, “I deserve this,” before undressing and getting into the shower.

* * *

“Are you alright in there?” Jeremy’s muffled voice broke through the sounds of the shower water and Amandine’s daze. She had been soaping herself frantically, even gargling her mouth with body wash.

“I’m fine!” She lied. Amandine didn’t see herself as fragile, but there were moments where her feelings would catch up to her. 

I was better off with that creep. People like us deserve each other. She was a sinner just like he was. A murderer killing a murderer to avenge a child she shouldn’t had been friends with in the first place. 

If I told Nicole about me, would she have trusted me enough to tell me she was dating that man, or would she have ran?

Amandine wanted to stop thinking.

Jeremy was outside the bathroom door, concerned for her safety, but realizing he couldn’t do anything to help, he began to walk away.

Instead, Amandine opened the door herself in only a towel. Her lengthy hair dripping on the vinyl floor.

“Can you hold me?” Amandine’s question caught Jeremy off guard.

“Umm, this doesn’t seem cool.” Jeremy evaded her question.

“You picked a little girl up from the street. Drenched and lonely. You weren’t thinking about it?”

“This is wrong,” he countered.

“It’s okay, I’m not mad. You held yourself back. Not like the other guy. I’m too tired to do anything to you, but you can use me all you want.”

Jeremy froze in place, his expression only hinted at the disgust he felt. Not necessarily for her words, but what she had gone through to ask something like this. As well as his shame for wanting to take her up on it.

Amandine was caught off guard by a tight hug from the startled Jeremy. The two were silent for a moment as Jeremy tried to find his words.

“You’re more valuable than this, okay?” Jeremy tried to find the right thing to say, something that didn’t give way to his own urges. Whoever this girl was, he didn’t want to exploit her like this.

Amandine couldn’t contain her shame as she cried in the stranger’s arms.

* * *

Amandine had been laying against Jeremy for the past half hour while he did work on his laptop. From what she could tell, he worked on accounting for some politician’s campaign. She considered it a small wonder he didn’t just toss her aside for fear of causing a scandal for his boss, but Jeremy was proving himself to be a strange person.

After having calmed down, her sinuses became clear enough to finally notice the familiar odor that had teased her since she woke up in his apartment.

“You smoke, right?” Amandine broke the silence by asking.

“Huh, oh sorry!” Jeremy looked away from his screen and became defensive. "I haven’t had guests often enough to bother spraying away the smell.”

“No, I want one,” Amandine corrected. “Gimmie.”

“Aren’t you… too young?”

“I will break your nose-”

“Fine, fine.” Jeremy reached into his suit pocket and produced a pack of cigs.

“Perfect, they’re my brand.” Amandine took the cig Jeremy offered with her lips.

“This is too weird to look at," Jeremy mused.

“What, none of those ‘brothel lolitas’ you fucked smoke?”

Jeremy became even more defensive. “Woah woah, I never said I fucked them. That girl I mentioned, Audrey, naturally looks young.”

“What a shame.” Amandine gestured to her cigarette.

“What do you mean? Don’t tell me you’re into daddy dom or something.” Jeremy got out his zippo lighter for Amandine to light up with.

“To be honest, I didn’t choose to look like this…” Amandine finally admitted before tilting her head to his zippo and lighting up her cigarette. For a moment, her gaze met with his. It left Jeremy with a feeling too complicated to explain.

“What, did you get cursed or something?”

Amandine sat back and took a long drag. “Mmhmm. A long time ago, I fucked up big time. Now I’ve been spending most of my life making up for it.”

“I’ve never met someone who’s been cursed before, Why turn you into a kid? Why not just make you old and dead or something?”

“I used to hate kids.” Amandine confessed. “Never wanted them. Never wanted to be responsible for them. I also used to hate minorities. Of course, I was a nun assigned to what was our local orphanage, I was assigned all these kids from the immigrant children and I didn’t do my job right. Then I hurt someone and someone hurt me back. That’s it.”

“So whoever did this to you had done it to mock you?” Jeremy seemed perplexed. “Given what you told me, you were probably a real bitch. No offense.”

“You’re right," Amandine agreed. “There’s more to it, but basically I’m scum.” She punctuated her statement by taking another drag of her cigarette.

“Do you feel remorseful? A lot of people have had shitty beliefs when they were young. You should see the people I work with on the campaign trail.”

“I feel shame. I feel anger. I want to believe I’ve gotten empathetic since, after how much I’ve been used up since she did this to me.”

“She?” Jeremy asked. “Actually, forget I asked. Maybe I should just drop the subject.”

  
“Sorry. I’ve imposed on you too much. I’m not usually this forward with my life. I can leave if you want.”

“No, it’s fine.” Jeremy raised her hand to stop her from getting up, “I don’t feel bad about it at all. I figured you needed help and you did, right?”

“...Yes.” Amandine continued to smoke in silence. “There’s something else.”

“What, you kill someone?” 

Amandine ignored that statement and continued. “ I used to hate sex, you know? I thought being a nun would be perfect for me to avoid any of the degeneracy that was going on in my life."

“A prostitute that hates sex? Are you really doing that bad with money.”

“Ever since the curse, I had urges I never had before. It wasn’t enough that I got turned into a child. They had to make me horny too.”

“That’s fucking gross,” Jeremy responded. “I mean, what was done to you.”

“I needed release. It started with masturbation. When that wasn’t enough, I looked for men. Of course the only ones I found were ones that wanted to exploit children. I got used, hurt, and eventually, I felt like I deserved it. I did deserve it.”

“That’s not tr-”

“And I liked it,” Amandine continued before he could answer. “I liked being hurt and I liked being fucked. I don’t know if what’s happening to me is atonement or if I’m just treating this curse too lightly.”

Amandine puffed a billow of smoke and continued. “Finding a man that doesn't treat me like I’m a child or a play thing to manage my “symptoms” has been difficult. I’m still wondering why you won’t touch me. You aren’t that considerate aren’t you.”

“You want me to manage your libido?” Jeremy wasn’t sure what to make of what she was saying.

“It’s alright, no matter how young I look, I can take it.” Amandine spread her legs for him, giving him a flash of her hairless pussy through the gaps of the boxer shorts he handed her.

“I’m sorry, but even if you didn’t look like a kid, some random girl asking me to fuck them is a bridge too far.”

“...Fuck.” Amandine got up in a huff and stomped on the carpeted floor. “I can see you looking at my chest! I can tell you want me! Don’t play at being nice!”

Jeremy yelled back. “You talk about being raped and used all your life and then you want me to fuck you, is that all you know?”

“Yes! I don’t care! This isn’t a honeypot or something, I literally can’t control this urge.”

Amandine fell back onto the couch and spread her legs once more. “That’s fine, I’ll just help myself!”

Amandine stuck multiple fingers into her mouth and got them moist with her tongue. She shot daggers at Jeremy before turning away. 

Amandine tried to make her clit rubbing sound as lurid as possible to keep his attention.

“You can’t do that in the bathroom at least?” Jeremy pleaded in resignation.

Amandine began to moan in a voice that ill suited her young form. “I’m just a kid, right? I don’t -FUCK- know what I’m doing. Ahh... don’t -AH- worry about it.” 

Jeremy wondered why he hadn’t thrown Amandine out. In reality, it was partly out of concern and partly because he was becoming enamored with this weird girl.

He was taking Amandine’s offer seriously, but he didn’t have the courage to answer her honestly. Now she was masturbating in his face as if to taunt him into forcing himself on her.

This girl is so rude.  Jeremy almost wanted to do her out of spite now.

Amandine’s shame began to fade into pleasure as her performative moaning became more genuine. She let her eyes close so she could embrace the feeling.

A gentle touch took hold of Amandine’s legs and she opened her eyes.

Jeremy had knelt down, his face was right at her crotch. She wasn’t expecting this to be the first thing he would do.

“I thought you didn’t want to fuck me?” Amandine mocked.

Jeremy refused to respond and simply began licking her moist spot.

Embarrassment. Amandine hadn’t been eaten out in years. All the sex she had seemed to skip the foreplay. 

“How do I taste?” Amandine asked almost sincerely.

“Like a vagina,” Jeremy answered dryly.

Amandine giggled. Then regretted her Don’t grow attached to him, it’s only been a day.

Jeremy clearly had experience. Maybe that Audrey girl taught him how to pleasure a woman. Maybe he learned it somewhere else. Does someone who can get sex any time visit a prostitute recreationally?

The fact that Amandine could think about silly things was a good sign of how well she was enjoying Jeremy eating her out. She reached her hand out to bring his head in closer.

“Keep AHH! K-keep going, okay?”

As if Jeremy was in any place to stop now. He continued to slurp up Amandine's juices. Reflexively, her small hands found their way to his head. They gently scruffed his scalp as his tongue sent pleasure her way.

She hadn't been eaten out like this in a long time. Longer still that it was wholly consensual. Whenever a tongue would touch that spot, it was merely to make a forced entry easier, back in the days she didn't fight back and indulged disappearing. 

Tears welled up in her eyes. The pleasure overwhelmed her, but the act of being pleasured more so.

His fingers were larger, but kinder than even her own.

Without warning, Jeremy came in for a kiss and Amandine allowed it. His fingers were still turning her to mush and she couldn't think about feeling ashamed for letting him kiss her dirty mouth, or that she could taste herself on his lips.

Amandine came in Jemery's embrace. She moaned through their connected mouths as her juices escaped her.

Jeremy took her by his hand and walked her to his bedroom and once again, she let someone else lead.

Amandine was laid on a well dressed bed in a cluttered bedroom, filled with loads of work documents and binders. She didn’t seem to pay any attention. Amandine’s focus was on what Jeremy would do to her next.

As she hoped, he began removing his belt and unzipping his pants.

She grinned. “You’re finally going to ram me?”

“Don’t talk,” were the only words Jeremy wanted to say to her as he finished removing his pants.

“Oh wow!” Amandine hadn’t been fucked by a cock his size in awhile. She was sure she was going to feel it in her belly.

He planted himself atop her entrance, rubbing it against her folds as if waiting for an invitation. Amandine wanted to goad him to continue, but instead chose to honor his wish and remain quiet.

Once Jeremy was slick with her fluids did he begin to slide in. Amandine’s eyes slid back. She moaned strongly as his member forced her open. His cock was only 3/4ths inside once he hit the entrance of her womb.

As if he suddenly gained a moment of clarity, only now did he choose to ask. “Hey, can you get pregnant?”

Amandine laughed. “So are you treating me like a real little girl again?”

Jeremy wrapped his hands around her small waist and forced the rest of himself inside her.

“AHHHH FUCK YES!”Amandine cried.

With how forceful Jeremy was being , Amandine almost felt like she was floating, as if she were being used like a sleeve. It was a feeling more familiar to her, but not unpleasant. 

Amandine’s eyes glazed over Jeremy’s face. His expression didn’t seem forceful, rather diligent, as if he were focusing on her pleasure.

She thought he was an idiot. What a pleasant idiot.

Idiot or not, Amandine released herself from her thoughts and let Jeremy do with her as he pleased.

Another orgasm passed. Amandine was sure she had said something under her breath but didn’t remember what. They kissed again. He keeps kissing me.

It was nostalgic. A feeling from a time she was actually 12 years old, From at least 2 eras ago.

A kiss from a boy she abandoned, a kiss from a man who found her.

Amandine stretched her hands outward to Jeremy. He picked her up and the two continued to embrace while standing. Her legs wrapped around his waist. Their lips connected and the two being drenched in each other’s fluids.

Amandine felt like a lover again. Not a girl being exploited, or a girl exploiting someone.

Don’t get attached,  was far from her mind now that the two of them were literally attached. While Jeremy thrusted into her, she timed her own bobbing to force his penis even deeper. Despite being a quivering mess already.

“Do you want me to pull out?” Jeremy asked out of consideration.

“Inside, Amandine whispered into his ear.

He obliged. Belting out a huge groan. He released his seed inside her. Amandine gasped as it flooded inside her and already began spilling out. He continued his thrusting and more spurts came in. Amandine gave him a final kiss as Jeremy finished himself off inside of her.

* * *

Amandine woke up balled up naked next to Jeremy’s own naked form. Her long hair draped across the two as the sheets were. One nap must not have been enough for her. Or maybe their love making left her exhausted.

Amandine was already ashamed of herself for letting her urges take hold again, and she was already considering sneaking out of the house before he woke up. She had imposed on him enough.

Despite this, Amandine paused. She had been living like a vagabond too long. Pretending to be a child and staying with other children or non-violent sex offeders she could use for her own ends.

For the first time in decades she confided in someone with connections that could move her forward from the aimlessness of her wandering. A way to find the woman who cursed her and do...She wasn’t sure what anymore.

Clearly Jeremy had some influence.

Amandine wanted to leave the bed and inspect his computer or smartphone. Out of an uncharacteristic respect, she chose not to.

She simply nestled herself closer to his chest. Allowing herself to rest.

* * *

“It’s a fair change from your usual, right?” It was morning in Jeremy’s living room. Hewas dressed in his usual business suit for work.. Amandine had been given a turtleneck sweater and a dress skirt from Jeremy’s sister. Both were almost too large for Amandine, but the petite proportions of Jeremy’s sister suited her well.

“You don’t know what my usual is.” Amandine chided. “Why am I still here?”

“You don’t have anywhere to go, don’t you?” Jeremy asked. “Why not talk to Audrey like I suggested.”

“I’m not actually a prostitute,” Amandine confessed.

“You sure fuck like one,“Jeremy countered. “What are you then, a succubus?”

“I’d rather be anything else,” Amandine thought for a moment. “I might go see her, but...can I stay here?”

Jeremy sighed and leaned back on the couch he was sitting on. “I wouldn’t mind, but I need to figure out how to explain you to the people from work if they ever come over.”

“Yes, you did say I would cause a minor scandal, even if I could show proof of my age. On that note, I have no documentation.”

“What?” Jeremy became surprised. “What happened when you got cursed.”

“It’s missing, out of date. A lot of things happened to me during that time.”

“In that case, you have to see Audrey, or rather, her boss Cytheria.”

“How does a combination Brothel/Nightclub help with documentation?” Amandine asked

“They’ve been helping undocumented women that have escaped trafficking get ‘documented’.” Jeremy explained.

“You’re in politics with a conservative candidate and you’re letting that slide. You must not be committed to your values,” Amandine prodded

Jeremy looked around for something that could’ve outed that info “What? How did you find that out?” 

Amandine smiled, which got another sigh out of Jeremy.

“You’re right,” Jeremy explained. “I don’t give a fuck, but it’s good money and I don’t have many options.

“Worried about a sandal and already doing so many scandalous things.“ Amandine walked up to Jeremy and placed her small hand on his lap. “I bet you can’t wait to do more, let's visit your friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't start writing this as a stealth intro to a story I wanted to write for awhile, but that's what it became. Someday I'll write a more suitable beginning. A long as it gets me out of this rut.


End file.
